1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a sound box, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for stably fixing a sound box on the casing and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A screw is utilized to fix a sound box on a casing in the conventional sound box assembly. However, cost of the screw is expensive, and the screw made of rigid material does not absorb vibration generated from the sound box effectively. In addition, the screw and a vibration-absorbing gasket are utilized in the other conventional sound box assembly, which can not ensure that the screw can accurately lock on the sound box as passing through the vibration-absorbing gasket. The vibration-absorbing gasket is deformed by the screw when the screw inserts into a hole on the sound box incorrectly, and the vibration generated from the sound box transmits outward via deformation of the vibration-absorbing gasket. Therefore, design of a fixing mechanism has advantages of low cost, easy assembly and preferable vibration-absorbing function for stably fixing the sound box on the casing is an important issue of the electronic industry.